Blood of the Heart
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Two worlds colide and history gets rewritten. Flower boy Ventus, younger brother of Gaia's guardian Cloud Strife, meets an untimely fate. [collection of scenes and drabbles in a FFVII world with KH characters.] VanVen;ZackAerith


**A/N: Welcome to another one of my strange ideas.**

**This story is going to be a mesh of ideas I get. This is a way for me to just write and get everything out of my head. Concerning the plot bunny and story/universe.**

**There is no order, only scenes I focus on in the universe in my head.**

**Here are basic facts to read:**

**The universe is a mix of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Seven.**

**It will all be more connected to FF7 instead of Kingdomhearts.**

**There are a lot of characters which is one reason I didn't want to write it as a story.**

**Ventus is a Cetra, created by the planet after a certain accident I may write about.**

**The story follows FF7 where Cloud becomes SOLDIER but it drifts off where characters don't die and stuff.**

**They defeated ShinRa and Sephiroth is a good guy who likes the twins.**

**Pairings that are important: VanVen , ZackAerith**

**If you guys like it I may write more. For now I have three scenes in mind.**

**I really hope this isn't too confusing and you can enjoy it.**

**Any questions feel free to ask and any requests of background on the characters.**

**Common grammar mistakes i ake are eiher the tense of things and comma splices. I'm working on it but I have not managed to fixit or learn it.**

* * *

He never thought he would come to hate the sound of a blade ripping into flesh.

One moment, that was all it had taken.

He had turned to stare at where Roxas was coming up the stairs. The rest of their ragtag group was elsewhere, fighting off the horde while Ventus used whatever ability he had in order to summon something. Aerith would have done it; she was better suited for it but Ven was stubborn. He refused to let her go, he said he was enough. This would be good in order to test his ability. He looked at Roxas, a snarky comeback on his tongue when the blue eyes grew wide at something behind Vanitas.

Then he heard it' the _squelch_ as something punctured a body. The startled gasp that followed could only have come from Ventus.

He turned sharply, golden eyes widened at the sight of Ven stumbling. The blond's hands, still clasped together, shook.

Buried inside his chest was a large blue spear like blade.

There was no one behind him, but it still pulled out, the same sound repeating as Ven blinked, green eyes blurred and hazy. Vanitas was running up the stairs before he could process, he needed Ven to be in _his_ arms. The blond took a step, hands falling to his sides before his body followed. Vanitas jumped the last few steps, knees skidding across the floor painfully as he grasped the body in his arms.

"VEN!"

Roxas responded, running forward, blade in his own hands to block the next incoming spear. Before long their attacker approached, a tall man in a dark coat. Six lances danced around his form, controlled by magic. The same lances that had pierced the male Cetra only moments before.

Vanitas looked down, green gloomy eyes staring up at him blankly.

"Ven, ventus. Oh god Ven, come on babe." Vanitas was muttering, something in his heart clenching as shaky fingers grasped his.

The blade had went clean through, right through a lung, nearly impaling his heart. Ven smiled, a soft sort of smile before he managed to blink, his eyes.

There was a raged cry, Cloud instantly appearing and throwing himself into the battle.

Blood dribbled out the side of the blond's mouth, his eyes flickering downwards.

"...o...Kay. It's... Kay..." The blond, blinked one more time before falling still, the hand grasping him gently letting go. His eyes had remained open, soft smile on his face and Vanitas stopped breathing.

"Ven...? Ven? Ven, no. No. Nonononono."

He leaned over the body, gasping as he tightened his hold. Something was whispering to him tightening their hold on his darkness.

He flared at it.

"NO!"

He lowered his head, resting his forehead against Ven's. Still warm, last night they had-_nononononono_-

"Ven, don't leave me."

_**Pitiful, what pathetic words. How are you the master of darkness?**_

_Idontcaregoaway nononononono Venvenpleasewakeup_.

But he knew that the small body would not wake up ever again.

He breathed heavily, sucked in a breath of air and reached forward to close those lifeless eyes. He looked up in time to see Cloud delicately-_furiously_\- running his blade through the black hooded members side. The organization member howled, thrown back and made a move to escape.

Before Cloud could chase after him Roxas collapsed and everything was set into motion again.

Two pairs of eyes looked at him, bright blue eyes looking for something that didn't mean death. However, death was the only answer they received.

Roxas buried his face in his hands, moaning in between his sobs as Cloud paled, eyes dulling in the only way Cloud's eyes could. The eldest blond nodded numbly, stumbling, his blade crashing to the ground as he kneeled down beside Vanitas. Roxas joined, all of them creating a circle around the /dead/-nonovenwakeup- blond.

Roxas, the twin brother, had yet to stop crying. He was blinking, tears continuously falling. It wasn't until the distressed scream came did they realize everyone had met up with them.

Aerith was sobbing openly, screaming and screeching as Zack tried to console her. Tifa was staring blankly, a choked sob escaping her throat as everyone fell silent.

It was supposed to be a safe trip, they were supposed to make a plea to the planet in hopes of stopping the destruction Kingdom Hearts would cause. They had separated because they were confident. They had agreed Vanitas would be more then enough to protect Ven if something happened.

_**Pathetic, you can't protect anything.**_

Vanitas gently picked up the blond, breaking the trance of the Strife brothers before sitting the blond down on the side of their altar for safety. His blade came to life when he stepped back. He raised it and stared up at where the darkness was gathering. The rest of the group turned and, as if it was spoken, they all jumped into the battle, tearing through monsters with sharp emotions hitting them all.

_Whywhywhy_

Ven was their motivation in this fight. They had all lost a special family member.

He heard Vincent's inhuman cry a few paces away, something was going to die a very gruesome death.

He didn't care, his mind was driven. Kill them, kill them all. Slash through them, destroy them. End them!

Everyone was fighting, some more desperately then others. He saw Roxas fighting past his tears, tearing everything in his path with dual blades.

Cloud was a massive tank. He shredded through the army of darkness, clicking his blade together and running through them. He faintly felt Tifa barreling through monsters as she screamed in anger and frustration. Aerith was a sight to behold. In her fighting her ribbon had cut loose, spreading her brown locks everywhere. Despite knowing her as a soft pacifist she was fighting; her hands clenched tightly a look of pain and fury on her face. The tears cascading down her cheeks was the only indication the pacifist was still in there.

Zack was back to back with Nanaki, the red beast roaring as they shredded through beasts.

Vanitas didn't see his little brother, he had to assume Sora was elsewhere keeping guard in another area. His heart was torn but a piece of him was glad for it. Sora wouldn't see his darkness shredding his enemy.

When the fighting was done with he could hear the panting. Then faintly, very faintly, he heard screaming.

He turned sharply when Aerith fell, hands clasping her head as she sobbed and moaned.

"Ven. No. I'm sorry. Please. _Please_."

Everyone came to the conclusion it was the planet screaming at the death of her child.

Somewhere inside of Vanitas he felt a shift, a shift that was as terrifying as it was painful. Now that the fighting was done, now that his wounds pulsed and ached, he could feel it. Feel the fact Ven had been ripped from him early.

He dropped to his knees, not at all caring if this was out of character. He felt that shift and surge of darkness, it was eating away at whatever balance he had. It terrified him and he knew that without a doubt he wanted his blond lover to slide up to him and carefully hold him. Just hold him while he tried to deal with the thought of what he was, of what he was created to be.

Someone sat down next to him, it startled him for a moment before an ache in his chest formed when that surge of hope that it was Ven came up. But it wasn't, no, it was Tifa.

Staring at the girl he realized she was broken, a shell of the warrior she usually was. Her red wine eyes still held tears and they still slid down her cheeks but there was a lurking fierceness in them. She reached for his hand, not caring about the blood-Venitwasvensbloodohgod- and held him tightly.

They were never close, he knew that. But in that moment he realized this was startling for her. They were both similar in some ways, they were prideful and strong and without meaning to they became anchors for others. Of course Vanitas was more twisted and they clashed a lot because of it but they were still alike.

He briefly remembered a conversation he had about Tifa with Ven after the martial artist had come into town. They had sat by the blond's bed of flowers, staring at the large hole in the fence.

Ven smiled, "_She is a really strong fighter and is good at picking up the pieces of people. She pieced Cloud back together when he fell apart. Me and Roxas were part of the pieces. I don't think she realizes what she is doing. I hope you can get along." _Ven paused, leaning forward to brush a finger against the white flower. "_Sometimes you can create the strongest of bonds with the most unlikely of people, not to mention how much in common you'd have. Tifa is like that, like you. Sometimes you both swallow pain from all around you, picking up the pieces unable to pick up your own_."

The male could see it now, see what Ven saw in Tifa.

She picked up pieces but she never picked up her own. She lost her little brother figure, the boy she helped raise, yet here she was giving him comfort. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to cry or laugh.

He settled with squeezing her hand back in response.

The silent moment was broken when Cloud started to move.

There was a ghost in his eyes when he neared Ven's body and carefully lifted his baby brother up. Vanitas felt something stir in him but realized this wasn't something he could take from Cloud. Cloud spent his entire life raising the twins and suddenly one was ripped away from him. Lover or not Vanitas could never reject Cloud's wishes.

Not when he knew how much of a role Ven played in Cloud's life.

Instead he watched, watched as Cloud ignored the group watching him. The blonde walked down the stairs of the makeshift altar, his boots thudding in the silence of the area. Zack had made a move to follow but the tight grasp Aerith had on him stopped him.

Instead they watched the blonde disappear into the lake of water, and in almost ritual he lowered Ven into the water.

Ventus always talked about the lifestream, it's wonderful qualities and how one day they would all return to it.

Cloud was letting Ven return to the lifestream in his final moments.

It was so heartbreaking Vanitas wasn't sure he could take much more of it. Cloud didn't move, not until his baby brother disappeared under the surface of the water. It was silent, silent as everyone gathered themselves in their grief.

Vanitas knew that on that day everyone lost a small piece of themselves. Roxas' eyes lost a bit of their shine, Cloud never lost the haunted look in his own eyes. Aerith's eyes were just a little more glassy, her words a little more clipped. Tifa was a little more forceful, her smiles a little more fake.

Zack didn't grin that wide; Nanaki sometimes found himself searching for a blond to rub his head who no longer existed. Vincent... Vincent withdrew into a shell that wouldn't be broken until months later but he always latched onto his elusive nature.

Vanitas. Vanitas lost the chance of ever becoming a being of the light.

That day, Ventus Strife, the child of the planet, died.


End file.
